Lyrics To Define Us
by auslly4eva22
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy song fictions to multiple different romantic songs. There will be an even amount of stories about the characters as their will be about the cast, Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, Lucian, Tregan, Tyshley and Sparia! Got a song you think suits one of these pairings perfectly? Feel free to request it and please review!
1. Little Things

**Alright lovely PLL fans, welcome to my new story! This story is going to be a collection of song fictions, mostly romantic, although I will throw in a few friendship Sparia ones because I love Team Sparia! Please enjoy and feel free to request a pairing and a song!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own PLL or I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it, I'd be writing what I want to happen in the scripts. And I'll give you a hint, I'm not any member of 1D, so clearly I don't own this song either**

**LITTLE THINGS **

**Song: Little Things **

**Artist: One Direction **

**Pairing: Haleb **

**Description: Hanna's insecure about her body, and Caleb's doing everything in his power to reassure her she's perfect **

Caleb's P.O.V

My eyes opened gently as the sunlight streamed in through Hanna's parted purple curtains. Beside me Hanna was still contently sleeping, her blonde hair messy and pooled out around her on the pillow, her slim model like fingers with a flawless French manicure still entwined in mine, exactly how we'd fallen asleep last night. The crisp white sheet was tugged up to her impeccably chiselled collarbone, covering her naked body completely. Her tanned skin seemed to literally glow and her make-up free face was perfectly imperfect, her lips the ideal shade of soft pink.

How was it even possible to be that stunning?

I made no move to get up, but instead stayed lying on my side, starring helplessly at my gorgeous girlfriend, clutching on to her hand for dear life.

_Your hand fits in mine _

_Like it's made just for me _

It had been almost four months since Hanna and I had seen each other. I'd had so much to deal with in Ravenswood, and after visiting and seeing why I couldn't come home for herself, Hanna had given me my space. But I was back in Rosewood now, and I didn't have any intentions of leaving her side for a long time.

_But bear this in mind _

_It was meant to be_

I ran a thumb across her jawline, taking in every feature of her face she rarely let me see. I swiped my thumb over each individual little freckle and I couldn't help but smile, wondering why she always covered such an adorable aspect of herself under mountains of make-up.

_And I'm playing join the dots _

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

Hanna began to stir, first making a few noises then allowing her eyes to delicately flutter open.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered.

She beamed, a smile that could make any guy swoon.

"My gosh I've missed waking up beside this."

She playfully ran her hand down my chest, scrapping her nails as she went.

I clutched her frail hand in mine when she was about half way down my abdominals and stopped it from moving onwards.

"Oh no." I scolded. "I don't need you clawing at me anymore, you left enough scratch marks on my back last night."

Hanna giggled, blushed a little, and buried her face into the pillow.

"Well I had to do something." She came to her own defence. "We were having sex for the first time in almost five months and my mother was home so I clearly couldn't moan or scream."

"So you just decided to remove all skin from my back with those monstrous nails of yours?"

"Yeah pretty much."

I couldn't wipe the joyous smile off my face, and I leant in to peck Hanna's lips, which she returned eagerly.

"What's the time?" She let out a tiny yawn.

I reached over the side of the bed and searched my jeans pocket for my phone, which I found after a few moments. I tapped it to bring it to life, and it brought up my lock screen photo, a picture of Hanna and I curled up on her bed in pyjamas, a photo she'd taken of us during one of our Saturday movie nights, and directly above it the time, which was 10.37am.

I repeated the numbers to Hanna, who sunk back down against the mattress.

"Let's just not get up all day." I could see the dazzle in Hanna's eyes. "Let's make love again. And then we could watch a movie, or just talk and catch up, and then, well, let's just spend the entire day making lazy love and being together."

I propped myself up on one elbow and starred down at her, fully aware I was grinning like an idiot.

"I am so unbelievably in love with you." Was all I could think to utter.

Hanna let another giggle fall from her lips. She slowly sat up, thankfully letting the blanket fall to her lap and giving me a full few of her exposed chest, though the view lasted a mere three seconds before she covered herself up with one arm. With her free arm she scavenged her bedside table for a small compact container of foundation, but just as she began to open it I slammed it shut again.

"What are you doing?" I asked accusingly.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, I'm tending to my pet horse. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't put make up on." My tone was firm. "I want to spend today starring at your natural beauty."

"I'm not putting a whole lot on." She protested. "Just around my eyes. I have these weird crinkles there. Just let me fix them and I'll be happy."

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes _

"No." Again I slammed the case closed as she tried to open it, and this time snatched it off her.

"Caleb, give it back." She sighed.

"Nothing about you needs fixing." I said gently, but without losing my firm underlining. "Today I'm setting some ground rules. No make-up, no hair products, nothing but your perfectly imperfect natural self."

Hanna gave another roll of her eyes as I slid her the case of concealer into the pocket of my jeans were my phone had been, which was now under my pillow, so she couldn't get to it sneakily without me realizing, because to get to my jeans she'd either have to get out of her side of the bed and walk around to my side or climb over the top of me, neither or which could go unnoticed.

"I'd set some ground rules about what kind of clothes you're allowed to wear as well, you know, if I had any intention of letting you get dressed."

This remark made Hanna crack another smile as she flopped back down against her bed.

"I don't even get why you wear the clothes you do." I continued, looking up and down at the contents of her wardrobe, which the door to was wide open.

"Because it's fashionable." Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well it looks uncomfortable."

"Well comfortable clothes don't exactly look stylish. And besides, the uncomfortable clothes are the ones that hug your body and make you look skinnier, so it's worth it."

I dropped my gaze from her range of tank tops, mini dresses, skirts, tights, jeans and everything else and down to her eyes.

"You wear specific clothes to look skinnier?" I practically demanded. "Do you not realize already that about half our school's female population stare and you, just wishing with everything they had they could be your size?"

Hanna hesitated, avoiding answering me.

_When you smile you've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs _

When it was apparent she wasn't going to respond, I carried on speaking.

"Look Han, I know a few years back you weren't an ideal weight, but who cares? If you put on ten, twenty, fifty, pounds, I couldn't care less. I'd still love you, you'd still have Spencer, Emily and Aria who, unlike Alison, wouldn't ditch you for anything, you'd still have one of the world's most amazing mothers. Who else do you need to love you? Who else's approval are you searching for?"

Hanna gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I guess there's a part of me that's never going to forget what it was like to be teased and tormented about my weight by a girl I called my best friend. A part of me that's always going to associate being anything other than stick thin with depression, bullying and the works. I guess there's still a part of me trying to show up Alison, to prove to her she was wrong, regardless of whether or not she's actually here."

I dropped down from my elbow and starred into Hanna's glassy blue eyes, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Tell me what else you're insecure about." I decided finally. "Just tell me now."

Hanna wriggled around nervously for a second, then sharply inhaled.

"I have these strange little dimples at the bottom of my back." She gushed on her exhale. "That's why whenever I'm wearing bikinis I pull the bottoms right up to my belly button, to try and hide them."

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

"What else?" I urged.

"My nose. It's kind of an off shape. And, being a guy you probably don't want to hear this one, but my breasts aren't exactly my favourite part of my body either. One of them is sort of bigger than the other."

I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at this one. I leant down close to her ear and planted a soft kiss there, then whispered "In all the times I've been had the pleasure of seeing your breasts, I've never noticed one of them being an uneven size."

"Well they are." She snapped back. "The left one's larger."

"You know what else I've never noticed?" I went on. "Any ugly dimples worth of hiding. I have noticed some really adorable little dimples in your back, but I know we couldn't be talking about the same ones because the ones I'm thinking of are something to show off, not hide."

_But I love them endlessly_

Hanna rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced up at me.

"Can we talk about everything wrong with my body later and just have sex now?"

I cocked my head to one side.

"Is your mother home?" I asked playfully. "Cause you need to be able to release yourself through screaming this time, I couldn't deal with your claws again."

"Pass me your shirt and I'll go find out." She sat up again and extended out her arm.

"Hanna, are you sure walking downstairs in just my shirt is a good idea?" I asked sceptically. "I mean, wasn't the whole point in keeping quiet last night so your mother didn't know what we were doing?"

"Oh trust me, she knew." Hanna groaned. "She always knows, it's like motherly instinct. She even gave me this cheeky smirk before she went to be last night. The whole point of keeping quiet was to reduce the awkwardness of it all. It's one thing for mum to know I'm having sex with my boyfriend just down the hall, it's another for her to overhear me having sex with my boyfriend just down the hall."

"Fair enough." I shrugged. "See, this is why I describe your mother as one of the world's most amazing."

"Yeah." Hanna smiled. "She is pretty incredible."

I retrieved my discarded shirt from the ground and tossed it to her, and she wiggled into it, then stood up and quickly slipped on her panties underneath, giving me and wonderful and more than likely intentional flash of her ass as she pulled them up.

As she padded out of her bedroom and softly shut the door behind her, I starred up at the celling, still at loss of how anyone as beautiful as Hanna couldn't know it. I wanted to make her write a whole diary full of anything she was even a little unconfident about and remind her how perfect it was, but I knew I really should just drop it. If I continued to push the situation she was only going to get mad and start lashing out, something I knew from experience.

_I won't let these little things _

_Slip out of my mouth_

But yet even with that truth in mind, I couldn't help but stew it over as I waited for Hanna's return. I'd always known Hanna didn't adore herself, but I'd never understood to what extent until this morning. I wanted Hanna to come back and tell me her mother was gone so that I could make passionate, passionate love to her and make her feel as wanted and desired as she truly was. So I wasn't going to continue pushing exactly what parts of her body Hanna found anything less than undeniably sexy, but that didn't mean I couldn't spend our whole day together telling her how beautiful she was.

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you _

_They add up too_

The door squeaked open again and Hanna slid back in.

"She isn't here." She announced gratefully. "All I found was a note saying she'd be home around 2pm and there's food in the fridge for lunch."

My smile widened and I became transfixed as I watched Hanna slowly strip away my shirt and her panties, then scurry back underneath the cover.

"I love you so much Hanna." I placed a light kiss on her forehead. "And you're so beautiful. Please don't forget that, not for anything."

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things _

Hanna only gave a tiny and clearly forced smile in response.

"You know, as much as I've missed sleeping beside you, you kick in your sleep." She teased, changing the subject.

"Yeah well you talk in your sleep!" I argued.

"No I don't!" Hanna fought, but her cheeks turned a little red. "Wait, what do I say?"

"Oh, you just go on about how much I turn you on, how you can never get enough of me, how I make you scream." I hissed at her, then broke into a set of giggles. "No I'm kidding. I have no clue what you say, you were mumbling into your pillow, but whoever you thought you were talking to was apparently quite an engaging talker because you didn't shut up!"

_You can't go to bed _

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason _

_That you talk in your sleep _

"Never tell anyone I do that." She demanded. "Like ever."

"Why not? It's cute."

"It's not cute, it's psychopathic."

"Okay fine. I won't tell."

_And all those conversations _

_And the secrets that I keep _

_Though it makes no sense to me_

"Alright Caleb, I've been holding off saying this." Hanna sprung back up, again exposing me to her chest, which this time she didn't hide. "But after the time we've spent apart, what we did last night and the fact that we're lying side by side naked, if we don't have sex right now I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown."

I chuckled.

"What does a nervous breakdown have to do with sexual desire?"

"Caleb!" Hanna shrieked. "Just freaking make love to me!"

"Wow." I couldn't resist jabbing at her a little longer, and taking advantage of yet another opportunity to remind her of her beauty. "What guy wouldn't kill to be in my position. I have a beyond stunning creature completely naked and demanding I sleep with her."

And with that I took a hold of her shoulders and tugged her down, connecting our lips. The kiss got extremely heated extremely quickly, fuelled with burning need, and with no clothes to remove to slow us down, it wasn't long before we'd become one again, rhythmically moving our hips together, uttering words of and noises of pleasure, doing our best to satisfy the other one in every way.

"Han, I'm going to come." I warned, feeling myself grown closer.

"Wait… for…. me…" Hanna's words were broken by her heavy breathing. "Ugh, oh god. Caleb!"

She released herself as she squealed my name, instantly pulling me over the edge as well.

I tried not to let her feel my body weight as I collapsed on top of her, breathless and exhausted, but contaminated with that feeling of amazement only Hanna could bring to me.

We pulled away from each other but remained tangled in each other's sweat soaked bodies.

"Jesus Christ I needed that." Hanna confessed, still panting.

"Yeah me too." I admitted, stroking her soft blonde hair. "You're so beautiful."

"You've said that like fifty times." Hanna murmured into my chest, clearly becoming annoyed.

"And I'll keep saying that until you believe it." I kissed her forehead lightly. A few minutes later Hanna had fallen asleep again, something I was quite expecting. Regardless of the time of day, situation or how energetic she'd felt prior to, after making love Hanna always dozed off for about an hour, which didn't bother me at all.

I laid starring at her clothes in the open cupboard, wishing she'd burn them all and wear what she actually feels comfortable again, but then wondering if she'd really be the Hanna Marin I fell in love with if she did. She was insecure, sarcastic, a little bitchy from time to time, outgoing, possibly not always the brightest, girly and occasionally annoying, and all those little things were what made up the only person on this planet I've ever truly loved.

**What did you guys think? I have like eleven more songs picked out and all these plotlines planned for different pairings but are you guys interested in seeing more? Please review if you are! Also feel free to request a song! Thankyou!**


	2. Everytime

**Thankyou for all the reviews and requests guys! Updates will be ever Saturday (I'm Australian, so by that I mean Saturday Australian time, so work out whenever that is in your time) and I am currently working on all those requests, for now, enjoy this one to one of my all time favourite songs, though Spring Breakers kind of made this song tainted (for those of you who have seen the movie you'll understand) haha anyway enjoy!**

**EVERYTIME **

**Song: Everytime **

**Artist: Brittany Spears**

**Pairing: Ezria **

**Description: Aria doesn't know whether or not Ezra's telling the truth about his book no longer meaning anything to him, but she does no one thing. Nothing has ever hurt as much as losing him, and nothing ever has or ever will leave her quite as internally damaged **

Aria's P.O.V

My high heels made smooth, musical beats against the pavement as I walked, keeping my head held high and my gaze locked on some imaginary point far off in the distance. My waistline throbbed from where the wedding dress I'd worn last night as a contribution to bridal show had been digging into me and my eyes were still a little puffy and red from crying myself to sleep after I'd gotten home.

I loved and hated my mother right now. Of course she was a wonderful mum and I wouldn't trade her for the world, but since our heart-to-heart mother-daughter conversation yesterday she'd forced me to realize I wasn't even close to getting over Ezra, regardless of how many new hot guys I threw myself at, no matter if I ran from Rosewood or downed countless vodka and pineapples, I was still going to be in love with that twisted sicko, and it wasn't something that I was going to be able to shake anytime soon.

I closed my eyes gently and tried to force all thoughts from my mind, though I left them closed a beat too long and almost face planted into a pole.

At the last second I scooted around the tall metal structure and sighed. My brain wasn't exactly functioning at full throttle due to the wide range of painkillers I'd swallowed this morning, wondering if they were any good at curing broken hearts.

As I approached The Brew I heaved the heavy glass doors open and slipped inside, hoping Emily was working. About a week ago I hadn't wanted to speak to any of my friends, but now they were the only people I wanted to talk to.

My heart skipped a beat and jumped into my throat when the first person I laid eyes on wasn't Emily, but Ezra.

He was alone, sitting in a corner booth, sipping coffee and scrolling through something on his tablet. He must have sensed someone glaring at him with a mix of negative emotions –disgust, anger, betrayal, hurt – because at that moment he looked up, and as his eyes made contact with mine his face fell.

_Notice me _

"Aria?" He whispered, and before I realized what I was doing my feet were moving towards him.

Something unreadable lit up his eye as I moved steadily closer. My body had much more dominant actions then my hazy mind, and in the blink of an eye my hand was over his, slowly entwining our fingers together, basking in my cravings for his touch.

_Take my hand_

"Aria!" He practically shouted this time, making me flinch a little. "Aria! Aria stop! What are you doing?"

My eyelids slammed down hard and when the opened again my sense were restored. Sitting at the table was not my ex-boyfriend, but a strange forty-something man looking extremely startled at the fact I was holding his hand, and the person shouting my name was Emily.

"I'm so sorry." I uttered, shocked and embarrassed as my best friend grabbed my wrist, made a second apology to the man and dragged me over to the counter.

"What the heck was that?" She hissed at me.

I ran my open palm over my forehead, at loss of words.

"I thought he was Ezra." I admitted, closing my eyes again. "Gosh, I'm so messed up."

"No you're not." All fierceness left her voice. "You're just grieving. We get it."

"That guy won't. He probably thinks I'm off the rails."

"Oh no, you lost the respect of some dad you've never even met before. How on Earth will you cope?"

I gave a small smile at her stab at humour, and she returned it and lead me over to the couch by the window, then sat me down.

"I'll go get you some coffee." She offered, and I gave a half-hearted grateful nod in response.

She whisked away right as the bell above the brew door rang and Spencer waltzed inside. Spying her, Emily jogged over, whispered something to her, and Spencer turned her head in my direction. I instantly dropped my gaze to the floor, and didn't raise it again until my best friend was hovering over me.

"Hey." My words were barely audible.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked softly, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Not really." My voice cracked a tiny bit, and I swallowed hard making my throat burn and willing myself not to cry.

Spencer opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off, needing to talk before I lost the courage.

"I've been seeing Ezra everywhere around town lately." I began, and Spencer closed her mouth again and obtained a look of attentive listening. "I mean, I think I have anyway, but maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Except I know I saw him the other day in the grocery store, because he said "hello Miss Montgomery" to me and the he just kept walking. He's decided to act like we were never in a relationship, like I'm just one of his freaking students and always have been and it's killing me."

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love was strong? _

_Why carry on without me? _

The tears were becoming harder to fight, and as Spencer leant forward and wrapped her arms around me I let a few roll down my cheeks.

"I know it's hard." She whispered, clutching on to me. "Trust me, if anyone knows what you're going through it's me."

I didn't say anything back but instead let my tears get heavier, not caring that I was in the middle of a café and people were probably starring.

"I think I'm going to head home Spence." I said after several minutes, dabbing my eyes with my sleeve. "Tell Emily she can drink the coffee she's making for me."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Spencer offered, but I shook my head.

"No thankyou. I just want to go home and sleep."

And with that I stood up and briskly began to the exit, keeping my head down, feeling the judgemental eyes of Rosewood burn into me like flames.

The walk back to my dad's house seem to take longer the usual, filled with the ever-present stares at my fire engine red eyes and smeared black make up. When I finally did reach home, I was alone, so rather than going up to my bedroom I crawled underneath the blanket on the couch and curled up into a ball.

How was it even possible that one person, someone I hadn't even known three years ago, someone who had done such wicked things, someone who I hadn't grown up with, someone who'd just simply walked into my life one day, could leave me so broken, so messed up? How could it be that that one person could destroy me so deeply, could leave me cut off from the world, unable to fly, trapped in a cage that only he had the key too?

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

It wasn't long before my own sobs had rocked me into a deep sleep, which was plagued with dreams of Ezra's soft facial features, open and warm and loving, but yet cruel and deep and mysterious. There was a tone in his eyes that said he loved me with everything he was, but it was underlining the piercing truth that he never had.

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face _

_You're haunting me _

I sat up in a hot sweat and state of panic. Noting the time on the old grandfather clock, I realized I'd only been asleep for twenty minutes, but it was long enough to make me ache for the dreams to be a reality, just to see Ezra, to touch his face, to hear him speak to me even if I knew he was lying.

_I guess I need you baby _

The front door rattled around a few time, echoing the sound of a key unlocking the knob. I groaned and collapsed back on the couch, then pulled the blanket over my head, not in the mood to face my dad or my brother, neither of which liked Ezra, neither of which would care that he'd broken my heart, only that they were right.

"Aria?" Mike's voice rang out.

"Leave me alone." I murmured into the pillow.

I slammed my eyes shut again, trying to return to the dreams of Ezra and I actually being happy together, wondering if remembering those times was going to protect my sanity or break it furthermore, but not really caring.

The blanket was tugged down, exposing my face. I pushed away the black hair that was glued to my face with tears and glanced up at my brother.

"Leave me alone." I hissed. "Do you not speak English?"

"What's wrong?" He gained that over-protective sibling look, but I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"You're standing here talking to me even though I told you twice to go away. That's what's wrong."

But Mike didn't budge. He took a seat on the edge of the couch, forcing me to hug my knees even closer to my chest then I already was.

"Emily told me what happened today." He said softly. "I was just on my way home from lacrosse practice and I stopped to get a coffee, and she told me about your whole ordeal with the strange dude and thinking he was Ezra."

"Not really in the mood for an I-told-you-so lecture right now Mike." I said flatly.

"I'm not giving you an I-told-you-so lecture. I'm worried about you. Are you sick?"

"No Mike, I'm bloody heartbroken. Which is worse. And Ezra won't speak to me so I've started hallucinating that he actually cares about me still. Ok? That's how I'm coping. Deal with it."

_I make believe _

_That you are here _

_It's the only way _

_I see clear_

I pushed back the blanket and flung my legs off the couch, then shakily stumbled to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Mike demanded.

"To Narnia, Mike. I'm going to my bedroom, do you have a problem with that?"

Before giving him the opportunity to answer, I turned on my heels and jogged upstairs then into my room, making sure to obnoxiously slam the door as loud as I could.

The first thing my eyes landed on was the book I was currently reading. It was tilted on an angle on the floor, starring back at me, daring me to do what I was contemplating.

I scooped the book up and flicked through the pages with my thumb. When my skin caught on something the pages abruptly stopped turning and I found what I was looking for.

I'd burned, torn and thrown away every picture I had of Ezra and I but this one, which was hiding in the centre of the book. I had a cheeky smirk on my face and he was kissing my cheek while I took the picture. I'd never understood what it was about this picture I'd loved so deeply, but I'd guessed it just came down to how genuinely happy and in love we both looked, like at that moment we had nothing on our minds but each other.

How could he let go of everything we had, everything we were so easily?

_What have I done? _

_You seem to move on easy _

With a deep breath in, I snatched up the photograph and tore it into two perfect halves. A clean break, straight down the middle.

If only the rest of my was ripping apart that neatly.

**Please keep reviewing guys! Xxxxx **


End file.
